


Part 1

by Boyz



Series: Her Unexpected Journey [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Hobbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyz/pseuds/Boyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered if Bilbo was left behind, and he couldn't catch up to the Dwarf Company? What if a "normal" girl was going instead? What if her advance technology was able to ease the journey for them all; but could the dwarves ever accept her for being herself? Let's find out :D Thorin/OC Rated T for language and violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving An Impression

It had been about three weeks since she was dropped into the world of Middle-Earth. She was lucky enough to run into a gingerly hobbit, named Bilbo Baggins. He was kind enough to let her stay at his... hole, until she was able to find her way back home; wherever that may be. Heather was a sweet girl, who knew nothing about hobbits, gardening, and the finer art of making smoke rings with a tobacco pipe. She was, however, quiet crafty in the art of deception, and very knowledgeable about first impressions.

She was able to keep up a difficult characterized person, whom suffered from amnesia and lost her way traveling through the plains of The Shire. Mr. Baggins welcomed her into his hole and continually asked her if her memory was returning; of course, it never was. He was even able to get her a job as a bartender and an aid for the local farm. She was able to maintain her amnesia state through her jobs and some of The Shire's get-togethers.

Heather wasn't ever tall, about 5 foot 2 inches. But that was just enough to be a head taller than the whole community.

One Tuesday morning, like routine, she brushed her hair into a tight ponytail, and grabbed a slice of bread and butter, before leaving for the farm. 

"I really wish you would eat more before going," sighed the hobbit. "Eating a little more should help in your recovery"

"I can't," she explained, while tying her shoes, "There's no way I'd be able to eat as much as you want me to."

"But that's barely a meal at all! How can someone so tall eat so little, and still have some much life in her body?"

"I don't know, I guess I must have always ate like this." Heather took a huge bite of bread and stood up.

"Well," Mr. Baggins sighed, "will you at least come home early tomorrow for tea-time? I know Kio will allow you that much."

"I'll ask him when I get there." She called as she walked out the circle door. Heather ran down the stone trail, through the small gate, and down the road to the farm. On the way, she almost ran into a strange older man, with a large walking stick, and slightly faded robes, with a matching pointed hat. Heather shouted an apology, and continued on her way. She thought, just maybe, that that man gave her a strange look, but then again, she had given him one too. Only for the sole reason that he was the first person she has seen, a human, besides hobbits in the last 3 weeks.

********

Wednesday was like any other day, ran off to the farm in the morning, barely eaten anything all day, and then a calming walk back to the hole. It was dusk out when she left the farm, hopefully in time for tea. She never knew that "tea-time" existed outside of England, but a good change of pace should be a lovely time. 

As she was making her way up to Mr. Baggins' hole, when she noticed a lot of obnoxious noise coming from one of the holes (she would never get used to having a hole for a home). Heather walked up to Mr. Baggins' door and found a strange marking, glowing green. 

She thought nothing of it, yet hesitated to open the door because she heard many of voices, all cheering and having a good time. Was this tea-time?! Maybe this wasn't so bad. Heather thought.

She opened the circle door and walked in. To her surprise, there were multiple hoods hanging on the coat-racks. I knew Mr. Baggins was popular, but this is crazy! Heather shut the door and was hurriedly welcomed by Bilbo himself. He was sweaty and red-faced. 

"Thank goodness you've come early!" He grabbed her wrist and brought her near the heart if the commotion. Heather was pushed into the doorway, which led to the dinner table. About a dozen of strange, bearded man were hungrily eating all of Mr. Baggins' food. "Maybe they know you from somewhere!" 

Heather didn't know them, but the whole group of strange men stared at her; as if they haven't seen a girl in their life. They widened their eyes, and opened their mouths. "I don't think they know me," Heather muttered to Bilbo. 

"Nonsense!" He shouted and forced Heather into the crowd of men. He completely left her to the unblinking eyes of the men, a few of them were muttering and poiting at her; obviously talking about her.

Sighing loudly, Heather stood awkwardly among the small mob of men. "So, what are your names?" 

One by one, around the table, a man would stand up and introduce himself. Each would give his name and bow accordingly. It was 12 men with slightly similar names; there was Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bomfur, Dori, Nori, and Ori. And every single one of them, after stating their name, would say, "at your service!"

"And your name?" The one named Balin asked across the table.

"Oh! My name is Heather" she said, feeling almost obligated to say at your service after giving her name. She saw Bilbo running back into the kitchen with a handful of mugs. All of the men began speaking amongst each other while a few were trying to talk to Heather, but the majority of them weren't very good at talking to girls.

The night continued to go on, slowly getting darker; but the party wasn't getting any bit tired. Heather didn't know Mr. Baggins knew how to throw such a good party. Bilbo was running around for the majority of the night, trying to please all of the men in the room; which she eventually found out that they were dwarves, not hobbits. All of them eventually forgot Heather was ever there, so she was able to sneak away and hide in her room to catch her breath.

It wasn't long before Mr. Baggins found her. "Did any of them know you?" He asked, almost hopeful.

"No, but they did seem to enjoy my company, for a while."

"Well then," he sighed "don't worry. I will help you until you get your wits again. But, in the meantime, I am their host; and you are their hostess." He grabbed her again, and led her into the kitchen. "Start making more meat, these dwarves never stop eating!"

Heather let her hair down, and began making a stew for the dwarves (that was the only thing she really knew how to make in this hole). While the stew was boiling, Heather heard some footsteps coming up the stone steps. She saw Bilbo trying to refill the dwarves' drinks, again, so she ran to the door and opened it quickly, before the guest had enough time to knock.

Another dwarf, but a different dwarf. He seemed very strange, and almost like a ticking time-bomb, with a very short fuse. She quickly made a mental note to not piss him off. However, just like the others, he was astonished to see a female; Heather was used to his look and immediately introduced herself. "Hello, I am Heather." She was unaware that she had given a small bow. "Are you a member of the dwarf party?"

He met her bow, and answered, "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service." Heather was surprised how low he bowed, his beard had touched the ground. "As for the 'dwarf party,' I am their leader." Heather allowed him in, and was immediately scowled by Mr. Baggins, and told her to remain in the kitchen; she couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

*********

After the dwarves had their full of food and drink, which seemed endless, Bilbo demanded Heather to wash the dishes; so the dwarves' "business" could be finished without distraction. Heather didn't blame him, all of the dwarves kept staring at her, with hungry eyes. She noticed that the elderly gentleman, that she almost into the day before, had somehow appeared and joined them in their business. Whatever it was, it involved Mr. Baggins. 

Using her hair, she put a single earbud in her ear, and began to play quiet music from her ipod; to stop herself from listening in on their business.  
At some point, she heard a loud THUD, and looked over her shoulder. Bilbo had fainted in the hallway, holding a long sheet of paper. Turning off her iPod, Heather hid the 3 feet of wire in her pocket and rushed over to him. The dwarves only gave a worried look at the hobbit, with a hint of shock. 

"What happened?" She asked, feeling his forehead. 

"He has fainted, my dear." Said the older man. 

No shit, she wanted to say; but that wasn't lady-like. Instead she only gave the older man an expression that could be interpenetrated to read as "no shit," which caused him to smile courtly at her.

"I see that," she kept her voice sweet and concerned; remember, she is very crafty at deception. "But what caused him to faint?" 

"Just talking about how Smaug would kill him," the one named Nori said, at least, she thought it was Nori. 

"Who's Smaug?" She said, trying to get Mr. Baggins off of the floor.

Before Nori, or maybe Bifur, could explain, Thorin stood up and glared at him, "No one you need to worry yourself." Although he glared at Bifur, or Nori, he spoke definitely to Heather. "Ori, Balin, help lady Heather get Mr. Baggins to his room."

"No, it's okay," she said, before the two dwarves could get up. Thorin, and everyone watched as Heather used The Fireman's lift, to quickly pick up the limb Mr. Baggins (she had learned the trick from her father). Heather couldn't see their astonished faces, as she left the sight of the dwarves, and easily carried Bilbo into his room. She placed him gingerly on his soft bed, and removed the paper from his grasp. Curiosity got the better of her, as she found herself reading it. It was almost like a contract, for a journey; and he would get one-fourteenth of the share of all profit. A business trip?

She brought the paper back to the dwarves, unsure if it was theirs or his. They were all muttering amongst each other, about how they needed a burglar, and not a fainting hobbit. The older man, whom Heather found out his name was Gandalf, was trying to reassure them about his apparent decision for choosing Mr. Baggins. Heather let her curiosity slip again, and waited in the shadows, listening in. 

"He will prove himself more than useful, before your journey is over," Gandalf's voice was very distinguishable apart from the dwarves.

"What about the lady?" One of them asked.

"She can manage on her own, while he is gone."

"No, I mean," inquired the same dwarf, that Heather had guessed was Balin, "What about we took the lady with?" 

A small murmur of approval was being passed around the table. Where? Heather thought loudly in her head.

"Absolutely not," Thorin's deep voice loomed over the rest, consequently silencing them all. "I will not go out of my way to endanger a female. Besides, Gandalf said we would need a burglar for the journey; how do we know she can steal and sneak?" 

"Why not ask her?" Gandalf said to the rest. Heather felt her heart sank into her feet, oh crap. I didn't think I was breathing that hard. "Come out my dear, I know you've been listening in." She stepped from her dark hiding place and met the gaze of all of them; Gandalf was the only one who gave her a reassuring smile, the others were surprised, again. "That answers one question: she can sneak." 

"In the shadows," Thorin grumbled, "and in a small house. Anyone could do that."

"Why not give her a test?" Said the one bald one, with a long beard (maybe Dwalin?) "Have her try to sneak and steal something that one of us has?" 

"I will not put a woman in danger," Thorin repeated, glaring at Dwalin. "I could not live with myself if she were to get hurt."

"Let's just humor your company and give her this little test," Gandalf said, after taking a quickly sip of drink. "No harm in testing her abilities." Thorin held the old man's gaze for a moment, while Heather felt her heart returning to her chest. 

"What would be her treasure item?" Thorin reluctantly asked his large group of dwarves. 

"How about," Gandalf panted at Thorin's thigh, "your smoke pipe?" 

Smirking at the idea, Thorin agreed, with a little glare at Heather, as if tempting her to try to get that close to him. He reminded her of a big bear in the woods, Don't poke the bear, she humored herself. She returned his smirk and asked, "How long do I have to get it?" 

"Until dawn," Thorin said, with an evil glare; as if already picturing her defeat. 

"I accept." Heather smiled.

********

The majority of the dwarves fell asleep, after singing a song. Heather had been studying Thorin's movements in the shadows. He must of felt her heavy eyes on him, because he would grab his pipe in his pocket. She soon figured that he would purposely keep his hand in his pocket or extremely close to his side; he must had been very determined to not let her steal his pipe. She understood his paranoia, because she had swore to get that pipe.

Thorin didn't sleep that night, only went out once in a while, to smoke tobacco; Heather knew that he was only smoking so much to tease her. Right before dawn, Thorin was smoking again, and enjoying the beginning light of dawn. He kept making smoke rings, and smiling greatly; he must had felt pretty empowered since Heather hadn't gotten pipe.  
She knew she didn't have the skill of invisibility, to walk right up and take the pipe; she almost admitted defeat. Until, she saw Thorin play with a chain around his neck. She then, formulated a crazy, desperate plan.

Heather easily sneaked behind him and unclasped his chain. Somehow, with shakey hands, she was able to gently drag the chain off of his neck and maneuvered his key under his chin. Heather began biting her lip, far more afraid of getting caught than failing. She was almost certain that he felt her rapid heartbeat near his back and her breath on his head, but, by an extreme amount of luck, she was able to slip the key from him. 

Hiding the chain and key behind her back, she was careful to not make a noise. The rest of Thorin's tobacco must have gone out, because he put his pipe back into his pocket. She stepped away from the somehow terrifying dwarf, and hurried back to the circle door. 

"Haven't seen you all night," Thorin said to Heather. Damnit, so close. "You are very light on your feet, I'll give you that." He walked to face her, as if already forgotten her face.  
"But, you have failed to retrieve my smoke pipe." Thorin patted his pocket, as if to outsmart her; although his smile was warming. "You will not be joining us-"

"Actually," Heather interrupted him, but gave a sweet smile, "I was hoping that I could trade something for your pipe."

"Trade?" Thorin smirked, "thieves don't trade for the goods they want." 

"I know," Heather backed up, afraid of what he might do when she showed him his key that was around his neck, "but I'm much more clever than you think."

"You might be light on your feet, but you cannot-" he stopped talking when she held up the chain, with the key on it. Again, she saw that he was astonished, but that quickly changed into a fit of anger. His warm, kindhearted smile faded into a slight frown, and his amused eyes changed into something Heather knew only to well from her parents. He reached for it, but she quickly moved her hand back, out of his reach. He glared at her, as if trying to send a message through his eyes into her's.

"I am also soft with my hands," Heather got up the courage to say, but soon regretted ever accepting the challenge of stealing his pipe. His gaze was piercing, and made her shutter. "This key, for your pipe" she offered him.

He was not amused in the least, "Give that back, you thief." He muttered, only he was beginning to draw his sword. 

This scared Heather, because she wasn't sure if he was testing how fast she'll crack with a sword to her neck, or if he was really displeased with her. He held the sword to her throat and narrowed his eyes. "Hand that over."

"Only for the pipe," she whispered to him, trying to keep her cool. 

"What about your life?" Thorin threatened. Heather held her breath, still afraid that Thorin would really kill her; over a simple key! 

After a moment of receiving the death-glare, Heather broke his gaze by looking away. She knew he wouldn't be defeated that easily, so she gave in and handed his key and chain back. She kept her eyes away from him and shivered at his icy gaze. More awkward moments past before Thorin walked around her, back into the hobbit’s hole. 

Heather wasn't sure if that was good or not.


	2. And so it begins...

She stood in front of the circle door, biting her lip and twiddling her fingers. Heather had never felt this disappointed, for something she was told to do. Swallowing her pride, she turned to enter the hobbit's hole; only to be stopped by the sound of Thorin's deep voice throughout the hole. He wasn’t talking to her, but about her. 

"She was able to get the key from my neck, my neck." She heard him growl through the wood door, "how do you expect me to trust such a-"

"But she passed the test, right?" Gandalf's calming voice interrupted. "Not only able to sneak among 13 dwarves, but to obtain a treasured item of yours. In fact, I would assume that she surpassed everyone's expectations."  
"She did not get my pipe,"

"However she got something more valuable; and that is what a good thief does." 

Heather heard the stirring of more dwarves waking up and suddenly became afraid to face any of them. Her fear got the better of her, so she stepped back and ran around the slight bulges of the hobbit hole. She was able to find her window and quietly opened it. Sticking her head inside, she determined that it was safe and free from Thorin's unaltered death-glare. She shuttered just thinking about his evil eyes. 

Stepping silently onto her bed, Heather left the window opened and eased her way onto the wood floors. Through her open door, she heard the low mumble of dwarves discussing her fate. She suddenly didn't want to go on any journey, even if it gave her the chance to get home; not with the possibility of Thorin's hard stare. 

Heather knew sooner or later the dwarves would want to see her, but if she could hind in the dark of her room for a few minutes, she would. And that's what she did, for hind she did; with the occasional loud dwarf say some random bit of information about their heated debate. While she waited for a dwarf to appear in her bedroom frame, she quietly pulled out her dull green backpack from under of the bed. It was full of modern things for her camping trip: compass, hatchet, flares, her hiking boots, her tattered t-shirt and tight jeans (from when she first arrived), two extra change of clothes, leather gloves, and a solar battery charger for her Ipod, not to mention Trix Mix, gum, and a pot with a built-in strainer (for sanitizing water). And, she just noticed this for the first time, a weird dragon carving; her boyfriend’s. He must of felt as if she would need it, for luck. Of course, all with a "Camping for Dummies" book and her phone, which was utterly useless to have for there was no signal, anywhere in The Shire. She held for phone in her hands, thinking of all the pointless messages and phone calls she had made with it, wishing for just a chance to hear her father's voice or her sister's.

"She's not out there," Gandalf called from the dining room, "she's in her room; down the hall, third door on the left."

Heather quickly shoved her phone back into her pack and pushed it under the bed. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Oin round the corner and peek inside. "Oi! She is in here!"

Cheeky, she smiled and turned around, almost certain that she was about to be lecture to. Another dwarf, maybe Fili, came behind Oin and loomed over his shoulder. "How'd you get in here without us noticing you?" 

"Nevermind that!" Thorin called after them, "Bring her out!" 

Heather felt like a prisoner being escorted to her death, because Thorin didn't sound too amused. Heather entered the living room and noticed a few dwarves missing; but soon found them, in the kitchen, helping themselves to whatever was left in the pantry for breakfast. Poor Mr. Baggins, he's not going to have any food for himself!

"Lady Heather," Gandalf started with a soothing voice, to counteract Thorin's glaring, "how in the world were you able to get Thorin's key?" 

Her natural instinct to be a smart-ass was arguing with her fearful brain. She knew after 22 years of being nagged at, with the look Thorin was giving, it was a death-wish to try to put some sort of comedy into such a serious manner; over a damn key. "I just snuck up behind him, unclasped the chain, and slowly moved it away from him," was what she was able to say, besides saying the obvious "with my hands."

"It couldn't have been when I was awake," Balin said, crossing his arms, "Nothing like that would have passed my gaze!" 

"I didn't," Heather admitted, trying to avoid all of the dwarves' eyes, especially Thorin's, "I took it right before dawn, after I realized that I wouldn't be able to get his pipe."

"Clever," Gandalf said with a smile, "so we know that she is capable of sneaking and of stealing."

"She is still not coming with us." Thorin's deep voice made Heather shiver again. "I would never, never, intentionally put a woman in danger-"

"But she past the test!" Kili raised from his seat and faced his leader, more than what Heather could do.

"Yes, she did, but I never said that she would be accompanying us if she did-"

"That isn't fair! She's clearly a better burglar than Mr. Baggins!" Bifur, or Bofur, came to Kili's aid.

"Have you forgotten what is at the end of our journey?!" Dwalin stepped in to help Thorin, which he did not really need.

Everyone in the living room fell silent, the only noise that could be heard was the majority of the dwarves clinging pots and pans in the sink. Heather wasn't sure what was happening or if she should answer Dwalin's question.

"Home?" They all gave her a strange look, almost as if she had guessed right. After a never-ending moment of awkward stares, Heather explained her answer, "Well, isn't home the end of every journey?"

Gandalf chuckled a little and walked to face Thorin, "Clever, sneaky, crafty, and smart. I think you have found your fourteenth member and burglar." 

In the next fifteen minutes, she was allowed to sign the long contract that was once in Bilbo's hands. She was also given time to write a letter to the kind hobbit, for all of his generosity. However, while she was quiet, the rest of her new company was not, and eventually woke up Bilbo. He stayed out of their way and was able to catch Heather by herself. He approached her with a sad look. 

"So you are leaving with them?" He asked her, as if he didn't know.

"It appears so,"

"You are heading to the east, correct?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that it would point me in the right direction of my home," Heather offered little encouragement, because she secretly suspected to never see her family or friends again.

"You came from that way," Bilbo stepped towards her and gave her a dreadful look, "I don't know what they have told you, and I can't stop you from going," another step closer, "but please, please, take care of yourself. A lot of good men have gone bad for the advantage of women."

"Is that from one of your books?"

"Well, yes. But it is true, unfortunately. And don't let them know you've lost your memory, they don't seem like the nurturing type; like myself." Heather smiled and Bilbo returned with a weak grin, "If anyone is to ask for your name, give them my name, Baggins. And tell them that you are half hobbit and human, maybe that will answer a few of their questions along the way."

"That's very nice of you, Mr. Baggins. I will definitely use your name, if you don't mind having a half-human, half-hobbit niece," 

They both smiled at this remark. Heather saw the look of pure disappointment in Bilbo's face; she felt bad for leaving him so suddenly, but it was for the best. She grabbed her backpack full of camping gear and walked past the depressed hobbit. 

"Miss Heather, please never forget that you are always welcomed here, at Bag-End." 

They turned and faced each other. Heather was on the edge of tears, and decided that this was the most appropriate time to hug him. She bent down and gave Bilbo a strong hug, which was returned to her. "I will. And thank you, for everything." 

Heather released him and quickly turned away, afraid she would start crying. She left Bilbo in the room and entered the front hall with the dwarves preparing to leave. They were putting on their hoods and strapping on their boots. She sat on the floor and pulled out her hiking boots; Better time than ever to use these, she thought as she tied the thick shoelaces together on her clean brown boots.

With a large group of fifteen, the 13 dwarves, Gandalf, and Heather began their long journey toward the Lonely Mountain.


End file.
